


Making the Most of It

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Jared, Coming Untouched, Double Penetration, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Jeffrey Dean Morgan, Top Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 22:37:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7776388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They don't get to see each other very often, but when they are able to - things get a little heated between the three J's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making the Most of It

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the Minncon 2016 photo that JDM posted. Those three have a tendency to inspire the muses I must say!

"You sure you can get it up for us, old man?" Jensen's voice was already scratchy, his fingers tugging open Jared's belt.

 

"You're not that much younger than me, brother - don't get cocky." Jeffery warned, leaning against the rough brick of the darkened alley wall.

 

"You sure no one spotted us coming back here? Last thing we need is a fan seeing this," Jared wondered, all further comment cut short when Jensen gave his cock a hard squeeze through his Saxx.

 

"Sure would give 'em plenty to talk about," Jeff said, coming up behind Jared. His fingers found the delicate skin on Jared's hips, digging in, before he ground his denim clad cock against his ass.

 

Jared whimpered, slumping against Jeff and lazily mouthing his neck while Jensen dropped down, freeing Jared's cock and wrapping his lips around the swollen tip.

 

"I take it you boys missed me," Jeff teased, teeth grazing against that sensitive spot behind Jared's ear.

 

Jared's hand curled around the back of Jeff's neck, the other in Jensen's hair as he swallowed down Jared's cock inch by teasing inch.

 

"Fuck," was all Jared could manage to say, hips jerking erratically forward and back, too much stimulation between Jensen's mouth and the heavy weight of Jeff's cock for him to function.

 

"Why don't you boys just show me?" Jeff suggested.

 

Jared gasped when Jensen pulled off him, but dropped to his knees on instinct. It had been Jeff who'd introduced them to all the fun they could have with threesomes and damnit if they hadn't missed those nights.

 

Working in perfect synchronization, Jensen andJared tugged Jeff's jeans and boxers down.

 

Jared felt a strong hand pushing him forward, and a quick glance right showed Jensen in the same situation, his short hair being yanked in the playful power struggle he and Jeff always had.

 

The younger J's lips connected on either side of Jeff's cock, taking a moment to taste one another before going their separate ways; Jensen swallowing down his tip as Jared mouthed and licked over his balls.

 

The grip in their hair tightened as Jeff slumped against the wall, groaning through bitten lips at the ministrations of the two talented actors he considered best friends.

 

It didn't take long before it was too much. Too many months had passed since the last time they played like this, and within minutes Jeff was yanking their heads back, releasing Jensen's hair to stroke himself.

 

Jared turned his head, catching Jensen's mouth in a deep kiss that tasted of his own cock and Jeff's.

 

Their kiss continued, each turning just a little as Jeff came with a groan, streaking their faces white.

 

Jensen was the first to pull back, leaning forward to give one last suck to Jeff's tip while Jared kissed and licked away the come streaking his cheek and nose.

 

Jeff looked down, giving both men an affectionate touch. "Why don't we take this back to the hotel," He suggested.

 

\---

 

Once the door to Jared's hotel room shut, all sense of control flew out the window. Jeff attacked Jensen, slamming him against the wall. Buttons flew everywhere as Jensen found his shirt ripped open. It took him a second to realize the additional hands on his hips belonged to Jared, who was yanking his pants down while biting at Jeff's neck.

 

It only took moments for the room to look like a brothel, clothes spread everywhere. Jensen and Jeff manhandled Jared onto the bed, positioning him perfectly: his elbows and knees, thighs spread wide to bare himself to the others.

 

"Hell, he's just as pretty as he was ten years ago, isn't he?" Jeff purred, running his fingers over Jared's hole. He laughed when the muscles twitched and Jared moaned against the mattress.

 

"He's gotten better at taking big things too," Jensen complimented, stroking his fingers through Jared's hair in an unmistakable sign of affection. "Last week he came with my cock and pretty good sized dildo up his ass."

 

"Really? I remember when just your cock was almost too much," Jeff said, spreading the tight muscle with his thumbs.

 

Jared leaned back against the touch. "Either fuck me or stop teasing," He hissed, making Jeff laugh.

 

"Patience, Jared. You know I like to take my time with you boys... Now, Jensen, get me the lube, would ya? You think you wanna take us both tonight, Jared?"

 

Jared flipped onto his back, shoving a pillow under his head to look more evenly at Jeff. "A hundred percent. We've both been looking forward to this," He admitted.

 

His attention turned to Jensen, who dropped the lube in Jeff's hand before crawling into the bed with him and kissing him deeply.

 

Jensen's hand on his cock distracted Jared from the cool lube and uncomfortable stretch of Jeff's wide fingers; prep was something he'd never been a fan of. But Jensen worked miracles, keeping him totally focused on other things until the discomfort faded and the slick slide of Jeff's fingers into his hole was too pleasurable not to notice.

 

Once Jared began pumping his hips down, moaning into Jensen's mouth, Jensen pulled back, kissing over Jeff's neck. He slicked his fingers, pressing one of his own into Jared next to Jeff's two.

 

Jared's back arched high, shoving his fist in his mouth to muffle the moan. Jensen stroked his hip in a soothing motion, busying his mouth with Jeff's.

 

They worked to stretch Jared wide enough to fit them both until he was a liquid mess on the bed, shivering and whimpering.

 

"You ready, Jared?" Jensen murmured. Jared nodded, spreading his thighs wider.

 

Jensen climbed up, pulled Jared onto his lap. He kissed over his neck and shoulder while Jeff slicked his cock and lined it up to Jared’s fluttering entrance.

 

The initial push was always Jared’s favorite; as soon as Jensen’s tip slipped past his rim he moaned, low and long in his throat, one arm curling up and around to hold Jensen close, the other hand reaching out to grip Jeff’s bicep. Jeff leaned forward, muffling the moan with a kiss as Jensen pushed the deeper.

 

After letting Jared adjust, Jensen’s hands gripped his thighs, lifting him up to bare his hole for Jeff.

 

“Still think you can take us both?” Jeff asked, rubbing over the reddened rim gently.

 

“Yes, damnit, please, just do it,” Jared panted, tugging at Jensen’s hair and pulling his knees even tighter to his chest.

 

The first push in had Jared grabbing for the sheets, an immediate fear setting in that he wouldn't be able to take it.

 

Ever responsive, Jensen and Jeff grabbed his hips and waist, mouths everywhere they could reach, soothing and calming.

 

Jared moaned softly, leaning into Jensen's neck, letting his fingers release their death grip on the sheet and find their way to the curve of Jeff's ass, guiding him forward, inch by inch.

 

He could feel precome pooling on his stomach, the constant pressure of Jensen's cock on his prostate nearly too much stimulation.

 

Jeff's whispered praises of "so good," and "doing so well" and Jensen's whispered promises of how much he loved him, how great this was, sent Jared over the edge.

 

His come dribbled out, streaking his stomach white as he writhed on the cocks inside him.

 

Jeff took advantage of his distraction, pushing the rest of the way in with a grunt.

 

Jensen gasped; he was used to Jared being tight but this was unbelievable. He bucked his hips upward, smirking at the grown from both men above him and the blurt of fresh come from Jared's cock.

 

They picked up an easy pace, in and out, taking turns as Jared moaned and arched between their bodies.

 

His eyes had slipped shut long ago, feeling nothing but the bodies sandwiching his sweating form and the tendrils of a climax that didn't want to peak or end. Every rut of Jeff's cock against his prostate caused the orgasm to come back, his cock twitch and dribble another streak of come into his heaving stomach. Just as it began to fade Jensen would push deep, renewing the cycle once more.

 

Time slowed to a crawl for the three men. Focused on pleasing one another, kissing and touching everywhere they could, eager to remember every aspect of this night.

 

All too soon, Jeff panted above them, warning them that he was close, asking if he should pull out.

 

Jared's legs tightened around Jeff's hips instantly, a smirk tilting his tired lips upward. "Don't you dare pull out," He panted.

 

Jeff grunted, leaning down to kiss the smirk off Jared's mouth. His thrusting became erratic, earning moans from both men underneath him. He came hard, muffling his moan into Jared's open mouth.

 

The rush of new heat surrounding Jensen's cock from Jeff's climax was enough to set him off, fingers biting bruises into Jared's hips, both their names on his lips as he screamed his orgasm into Jared's shoulder.

 

The three lay in a tangled heap, sharing kisses and caresses until Jared finally groaned, slapping Jeff's arm weakly. "Let me up."

 

"But this is so much more comfortable," Jensen argued, slotting his arms tighter around Jared's waist.

 

"Mm, yeah, until I piss on you both," Jared argued, turning his head to nip at Jensen's earlobe.

 

"Or until we wake up a sticky mess," Jeff agreed, rousing himself enough to pull carefully out.

 

Jared's cheeks burned at the rush of come that followed the departure of his lovers' cocks.

 

"I'm sleeping in your room tonight," He complained, wiggling out of the sandwich of overheated bodies.

 

"Don't you usually?" Jensen responded simply, using the already messed sheet to wipe his body as clean as he could.

 

"Fuck off," Was the response as Jared walked - limped - to the bathroom.

 

Jeff laughed a little; he'd missed the banter of these two.

 

"We should shower."

 

"Here?"

 

"Why not?"

 

Jensen shrugged in agreement, rising and wandering into the bathroom after Jared.

 

Jeff lay on the bed a moment after hearing the water turn on. He missed this, his boys, this life. Part of him wondered if things could be different, but their lives had led them all too far apart. He was happy for this time, he finally decided, and would make the most of it.

 

Making the most of it seemed like a damn good idea at that moment, when he heard Jensen's low moan rise above the sound of the shower.


End file.
